Revenge never tasted so sweet
by BlackWolfNinja2
Summary: 5 years had passed since Jack had entered in a showdown, since he had suffered another humiliating defeat at the hands of the monks. Also five years since he last saw him. But now he's back and this time he plans to take his sweet revenge. -TO BE REWROTE-
1. Five Years

**Revenge never tasted so sweet**

Disclaimers: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters nor make a profit from this story. What I do own is this story plot and Youko.

Warning: Cursing, Sexual Content, Blood

* * *

Morning had just begun to peek over an open field. The grass was still wet, soaked by the morning dew and the animals were just starting their day. The only sound that could be heard was something that was swiftly cutting through the air continuously. As the sun's rays brought light to the field, a figure was identified. A young man who was training with a grace and deadly force of snake, he moved fluidly from one move to another as he fought against an imaginary enemy. This young man was Jack Spicer but not the one the world once knew. The old Jack did not have a lithe muscular built nor did was his hair at his shoulders and seemed so shiny and slick. The old Jack also didn't have such femininely shaped face with full pale lips. His eyes were sharper and were defiantly a darker red than ever before. Even his once sickly pale skin seemed like a more vibrant China white. But then again five years can do that to a person. Jack released another punch as his mind wandered. It _had_ been five very long years. It had been five year since he suffered another pathetic defeat at the hands of the monks, since he stayed up locked in his room from self pity, and five long years since he last saw _him_. Anger drifted into his heart but he force it away, at the current moment he needed to focus on his training, he refused to let memories of the past to get in the way of all the blood, sweat and tears that he shed for the last five year.

"Jack…" A voice purred.

Jack froze mid-attack at the voice and turned. Out of the shadows of a nearby tree came a man unlike any other. His beauty was like that of a god. A tall, muscular built and an elegantly sculpted face. He had long silver hair that fell to his waist and shining amber eyes that could trap anyone in an inescapable trance. A devious fox like smirk pulled to his lips as he spoke again, still in that purred husky voice.

"Training so early?" He teased.

Jack smiled softly at the man.

"I want to be prepared for when I go back into battle since you said that I would be ready soon." Jack answered honestly.

"Of course, don't worry Jack. That time is quickly approaching; soon you will be ready Jack. Soon."

* * *

~Sholin Temple~

The temple grounds were pleasantly quiet, most likely due to the fact that morning had just come. The young monks were currently in the kitchen doing their daily duty as Master Fung assigned them. Naturally as teenagers go, they had to make the chore a little more entertaining.

"Over here Omi!" Cried Kimiko.

Omi gracefully threw her a dish. Just as Kimiko was about to grab for the dish, Raimundo suddenly jumped in front of her and grabbed it.

"Oh yeah! Point for me!" Raimundo said as he tosses the plate over to Clay who caught it and place it away.

"Hey that was for me!" Kimiko yelled, irritated that her point had been taken.

"Ya snooze, ya lose _baby_!" Raimundo replied mocking.

Kimiko growled. Omi then pulled another clean dish and tossed it over to them. Kimiko and Raimundo both jumped for it but unfortunately, they both missed. All four of them flinched at the sound of the china plate crashing loudly onto the floor, shattering into a million little pieces.

"Crap!" Raimundo grumbled as he quickly went to pick up the scattered pieces.

"Master Fung is not going to be happy." Kimiko commented.

"And why is that Kimiko?"

The monks all froze at the sudden appearance of their master, Fung. He took one look at the broken China and sighed.

"That is the third one this month, young ones." Master Fung scolded.

"Sorry Master Fung…" They all said apologetic, heads bowed.

Master Fung sighed again; it was obvious that the recent decline in Shen Gong Wu have had a very negative impact on the monks. Their once razor sharp sense have dulled to a shameful state, normally entertaining chores had become difficult. Teenagers as they are, it was understandable that they would grow bored with nothing new to do even with Master Fung trying to keep them training. Even Omi, the most disciplined of the group had become lax. Master Fung had been growing steadily worried for the young monk's future if this continued epically at the risk of a new enemy. Suddenly Dojo came scurrying down the halls towards them.

"Big new guys!"

"What's up Dojo?" Kimiko asked as everyone crowded around.

"Three new Shen Gong Wu are going to reveal themselves soon!" He said with a smile knowing that the monks would be happy to hear that.

Smiles all came to the monk's faces as they cheered. It had been quite a while since they had been waiting for this opportunity for quite a while.

"Finally!" Kimiko cheered, pumping her fist.

"This is as you say very low in temperature!" Omi said with a smile.

"Omi, I'm too happy to even _bother_ to correct that statement!" Rai said with an amused smile.

Master Fung chuckled at the monks' enthusiasm, he too was happy to hear of that new Shen Gong Wu. It would give the monks a chance to fight again and hopefully refuel their want to train. With that thought in mind, Master Fung walked off; this also gave him some time alone so he could tend to his own training in peace.

* * *

Jack was in a deep meditation, so deep that he didn't sense or hear the arrival of his teacher. It wasn't until his teacher was standing right over him that he opened his eyes. But he didn't react in the normal Jack way by failing around like a frighten child. His reaction was quite the opposite, he was calm even with though he didn't know that it was his teacher, he remain calm.

"Yes, Master?" Jack asked

"It's time Jack."

Was all the man said, which brought a wicker smile to Jack's lips. His heart pounded in his chest, not with fear but excitement! He was ready to show his improvement and to prove o anyone who thought he was weak that they were _seriously mistaken_. As Jack stood his teacher suddenly pulled out a short-handed katana. It was a very strange weapon, the blade was clear like glass; it even shined in the sun's ray. The handle was golden and had strange writing inscribed on it.

"What's that sensei?"

"It's for you, Jack. Consider it a gift for completing your basic training." His teacher replied placing the katana in Jack's hands. "Keep it close to you Jack, it will be your greatest ally."

Jack looked from the katana to his teacher, slightly confused on exactly what he was trying to say but nodded nonetheless.

"Good, let's go."

With that said, a rifted suddenly appeared before them. Jack and his teacher stepped in and disappeared from the training grounds.

* * *

Next Time: Sweet Revenge


	2. Sweet Revenge

**Revenge never tasted so sweet**

Disclaimers: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters nor make a profit from this story. What I do own is this story plot and Youko

Warning: Cursing, Sexual Content, Blood

* * *

The morning sun beat down its heavy rays on the dessert plane. Jack stared out over the sandy soon to be battlefield, this was something he learned from his teacher, always know your surroundings because it will come in handy against strong opponents. He had already mapped out the area, thanks to almost inhuman memory, for now he was waiting for his opponents to come so he could finally get his revenge. He took in a deep breath to ready himself, a lone but painful memory of the past drifted into his mind. He quickly shook his from his head as he looked straight ahead of himself.

"_Don't let your memory's cloud your mind Jack. Remember you're different."_

A faint smile drifted to his face at remembering the heartfelt words his teacher spoke to him. He looked down at his clothes, instead of his normal uncomfortable trench coat, wore a sleeveless black with red lining shirt that framed out his slender figure. Also instead of his tight pants and oversized boots, now he wore a comfortable pair of black martial arts pants and black combat boats with red laces. He remembered how reluctant he was to throw out his old clothes at Youko's request but after a bit of convincing he eventually gave in. Thinking about it now, he was thankful he did, somehow the change of clothes sort of gave him a sense of comfort and reassurance on his transformation. But enough reminiscing, since he arrived a bit early maybe now would be a good time for a little last minutes training. His hand then drifted to the sheath of shorthanded katana. He drew the blade, the handle was completely black while the blade itself shined, reflecting the sun's ray off of its clear frame. Youko had told him that the sword was magic, that it chose it's wielder. Jack received the sword back when he first met Youko, the day that his parents… His thoughts trail off as he felt a painful squeeze around his heart. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, wiping the painful thought from his mind. Right now he needed to focus on the upcoming battle! He nodded to himself as he began training.

* * *

"I can feel them! We're close!" Dojo yelled over the loud wiping of the wind.

The monks were all currently aboard Doji, anxiously waiting till they finally got to fight again.

"Oh I cannot wait to fight this new foe Master Fung was telling us about!" Omi said with an eager smile.

His fellow dragons nodded, just completely as eager as he was.

"All right, guys we're here!"

Doji suddenly dived into the sandy ground, the monks jumped down onto the ground looking around. Something a little off into the distance caught their eyes as the earlier eagerness slowly faded to fear. A figure was standing with their backs to them, clad in all black, with a tan bag in their clutches.

"So this is who Master Fung was talking about?" Kimiko mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. We've got them outnumber, this will be a piece of cake!" Rai shouted with a confident smirk.

He took a step forward but froze when he saw the figure turn and glare murderously in their direction.

* * *

Finally he thought to himself as he looked over to see that the monks had arrived. They all looked at him in absolute shock.

"Is that…Jack?" Kimiko said she said in disbelief.

"No way…" Raimundo said as he scanned Jack over.

His new attire, menacing glare and powerful aura were all new but Jack's overall appearance was still easily recognizable.

"Jack Spicer, what are _you _doing here?" Omi said unsure.

Jack chuckled at his comment.

"What do you think I here for Omi?" He said, looking them all over; remember another handy tip from his teacher.

"_Look over them for their strength and weakness, memorize them and then exploit them."_

"Surrender the Shen Gong Wu, Jack Spicer or suffer a humiliating defeat!"

"Oh really? Then please go right ahead and try." Jack mocked, throwing Omi a smirk.

Omi glared and ran at Jack blindly, Jack allowed him to get closer enough to try and throw a punch and easily side stepped out of the way before grabbing his arm and tossing Omi over his back causing him to crash to the ground a few feet away.

"Pathetic." Jack laughed turning his attention to the remaining dragons.

Raimundo and Kimiko circled him, trying to double team Jack. Jack watched them carefully as the drew closer, Raimundo to his left and Kimiko to his right. When they were close enough to Jack, Raimundo went low with a kick to Jack's left leg and Kimiko high with a punch targeted at Jack's face. Luckily for Jack, he saw their attacks coming. Sohe jumped into the air, spinning like a top and just when they were in range, he broke out of his spin cauing his left leg to come crashing down onto Raimundo's head forcing him to hit the ground face firsts then his right leg hitting Kimiko square dead in the chin, making her sail back through the air then connect back to the ground with a loud thud. Jack landed to his feet, towering over the now injured monks with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Are you two done already?" He said mockingly.

"When did you learn to do that?" Clay asked with a confused look on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jack said suddenly appearing in front of Clay and shoving his size 7 boot in his face effortlessly knocking him back and making him cough up some blood.

He quickly turned when he saw Kimiko and Raimundo both going for the Wu. Using his superior speed Jack appeared before them. He sent a quick kick to Raimundo's head while grabbing onto Kimiko by her throat, holding her above the ground and chocking her slowly. She was gasping for air as she clawed at his arm, trying desperately to escape his iron grip.

"Third arm sash!" Clay shouted.

Jack quickly dropped Kimiko and sidestepped dodging the claw of the sash causing it to crash into Kimiko forcing what little air she had out.

"Kimiko!"

Jack traced the battlefield with his eyes, Omi and Raimundo were back on their feet in front of him and Clay was helping Kimiko back to her own behind. Just then Raimundo and Omi called forth they're elements. His heart was pounding, not because fear but excitement. His hand suddenly found itself on the hilt of his katana. He could have sworn he heard a voice but ignored it as he pulled the katana out in front of him. A torrent of water to his front and a whirlwind of air to his left, he had to think fast to get around this one.

_Cut through the water_

Jack's eyes widened, this time he was sure he heard something this time but did as the voice said and jumping towards the water and bring the katana down the a slash. Surprisingly enough it worked perfectly, the water was cut and sent crashing down onto the unluckily victims behind him, Clay and Kimiko. They stood now chance as the water came rushing down unexpectedly, Clay placed himself between the water and Kimiko know it was her elemental weakness but he could stop the blunt force of the wave. Omi fell to his knee completely exhuasted from his attack. Now that the water was gone, Jack turned his attention to the whirlwind rushing as him.

_Run straight towards it_

Jack's eyes widened once again but not this time because of the voice but what it just asked him to do.

_Trust me_

He nodded and rushed toward the whirlwind and easily was swept up. Almost instantly it became hard to breath and he started to doubt he made the correct decision.

_Straighten yourself upside down and point the katana down at the ground_

Jack followed it's order and suddenly the sword flash and the whirlwind dispersed. He landed on his feet, staring down at Raimundo who had an exhausted look on his face, most likely due to the amount of energy he wasted on his attack.

"Guys..." He said, his voice cracking slightly in fear as he looked to his fallen comrades.

Jack's face was clear of all emotion.

"Looks like you're the only one left. So what will you do Raimundo?"

With the last of his strength Raimundo rushed at Jack, and threw a punch towards his face but was shocked when Jack suddenly disappeared. Jack suddenly appeared behind him and slashed his back with the katana. Blood seeped out form the wound onto the ground, and Jack's katana. Raimundo fell to the ground, alive but out cold. Jack looked at his defeated opponents and took in a deep breath.

'I finally got my revenge!'

* * *

Unbeknownst to the fighters, they had an audience; Chase's eyes were boring into Jack with as much disbelief as the monk's had.

"Well now _that_ was certainly interesting….I wonder how such a pitiful _worm_ like him managed to acquire such power?"

Chase was standing off on a mountain of sand which was far enough that they're presence wouldn't be sensed but close enough that he could watch the battle unfold, he had to say he was slightly impressed at Jack's skill. Wuya on the other hand was staring nervously at Jack, biting down onto her nails.

"Who could have taught him moves like that?" She said more to herself than to Chase.

"He must have found his a suitable master." Chase replied looking at Wuya briefly before turning back t the battlefield.

Too his shock, Jack was suddenly not alone. A man with silky silver hair pulled into a high ponytail and blood red eyes was standing next to him. Chase frowned, how had he not sense this new presence? Jack was beaming up at the man, much like he used to at himself in idolizing adoration. It made Chase's frown deeper in disgust that Jack hadn't really changed from before. He also felt a small tingle of anger but it died before he could figure out who it was directed towards. The man suddenly raised his hand as a swirling portal appeared next to them. Jack was first to walk in and just as the man was about to disappear into the portal, their eyes met. The man eyes seemed to hold a playful almost happy glow when they were looking at Jack but that instantly turned into a sort of sadistic gleam as his eyes locked with Chase. The man smirked at Chase, showing off his fangs and with a blink of an eye, the man had disappeared along with the portal.

* * *

Next Time: The Spoils of Victory


	3. The Spoils of Victory

**Revenge never tasted so sweet**

Disclaimers: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters nor make a profit from this story. What I do own is this story plot and Youko.

Warning: Cursing, Sexual Content, Blood

* * *

Jack felt like his heart was about to burst, never before had he been this happy! A smile came to his face as he repeated over the battle in his mind as he had been ever since yesterday. He started humming to himself as he made breakfast, feeling as if nothing could bring him down even the unnerving silence of his house.

"I finally won!" He cheered.

"Yes, you did."

Jack let out a yelp, almost dropping the food he had prepared onto the floor at the sudden voice. He spun around quick but let out a relieved breath of air at seeing his teacher leaning against his kitchen door frame with his arms crossed and a catty smirk on his face.

"Youko, you scared the hell out of me!" He protested with a pout and a small blush as he placed his food down on the table.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." His teacher responded with a small chuckle.

Youko certainly had to admit he liked seeing the albino in such high spirits; usually the boy seemed so down so the bright smile on his face was a pleasant change.

"So um d-did I do good?" Jack asked suddenly with a nervous look, wanting dearly to know what the man thought.

A smile appeared on Youko's face, he was very flattered that the boy looked up to him with such pride.

"Yes, Jack. You did splendid."

The smile on Jack's face grew slightly wider and his blush redder.

"Thank you!"

Youko nodded, but then remember who he saw watching the boy's battle.

"Oh yeah, Chase was there."

Jack's smile suddenly fell to a frown.

"..Oh"

Youko was taken aback by Jack almost uninterested reply, before the very mention of Chase's name sent the boy in an idolized frenzy but now he merely brush it off nothing special.

"And the woman, what was it that you called her?"

"Wuya" Jack said in disgust.

"Ah yes, she looked more scared than surprised like Chase."

Jack let out a chuckled, the feeling that he managed to scare one of the great Haylin evils was certainly fulfilling. He then remembered the voice that had spoke to him during his battle.

"Oh master, you said that katana was magic right?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"During my fight I heard a voice talking to me; I think it was the katana."

"… So then I _was_ right to give it to you."

Jack gave him a confused look.

"Remember how I said the sword chooses its own master? If you weren't the chosen one then you wouldn't have heard its voice."

"So what exactly does it do?"

"The katana has the ability to cancel out both good and bad magic, among other things but I'll leave that for you to find out."

Jack nodded and continued to eat, more than ready to start training with his katana once more.

* * *

Back at the temple, the young monks had all managed to retreats back with their bruised and exhausted bodies. Though their wounds were healing, the wounds to their pride would take more time.

"I still can't believe we lost…" Kimiko mumbled.

"Who could have taught him those moves?" Raimundo wondered aloud.

"And that katana he had was very peculiar; it cut through my attack so easily." Omi stated.

"What katana?" Master Fung asked as he entered the temple.

"Yeah, it _was_ really weird. The blade was completely clear like glass."

Master Fung tensed up suddenly drawing the attention of his students.

"Master Fung?"

"Was the katana shorthanded?"

The monks looked at each other and then back to Master Fung and nodded.

"Yeah, it was but how do you know?"

"Because I've seen a similar one in one of the temples scrolls."

"Really!" They all shouted in surprise.

"Yes, that katana belonged to a demon." He responded ominously.

"A-a demon" Kimiko said in a fearful tone.

"Yes, a powerful one at that, he almost managed to defeat Grand Master Dashi but luckily Dashi managed to seal him away. But it seems he has escaped. But I wonder why he's training Jack? And for what reason did he give him that katana?"

"Who knows?" Raimundo said with a shrug.

"Either way we must started training immediately, we cannot allow Jack Spicer to have his way! With the power of a demon at his disposal, there's no telling what he'll do!" Omi stated with a determined look on his face.

His fellow dragons looked to him and nodded, their pride restored and their resolved renewed.

"Yeah!"

Master Fung smiled at the determination shining on the young monks faces; it did surprise him how quickly their determination could return even after such a lost. As he finished wrapping their wounds, his thoughts drifted back to the katana and a frown appeared on his face. If that demon was really back then why was he training Jack instead of trying to destroy the temple or for that fact, trying to cause chaos on the lands? Just exactly what is it after?

* * *

Jack let out a long sigh as he stared at the katana in his hand. He was sitting on his bed about to go to bed since it was almost 12 am. But for some reason his mind kept drifting to the katana.

"_The katana has the ability to cancel out both good and bad magic, among other things but I'll leave that for you to find out."_

Jack sighed once again; he really wanted to learn what the other abilities were but Youko told him to take it easy for the rest of the day. Jack place the katana on the end table next to his bed and rolled over to his side.

"_Oh yeah, Chase was there."_

A frown appeared back on his face as an unpleasant memory slipped into his thoughts.

"_Did you honestly think I was going to train a pathetic insect such as yourself? Get this through your head Spicer; to me, you are nothing more than a dirt beneath my feet."_

Jack gridded his teeth as he batted the memory away. He finally willed his mind to sleep.

* * *

"_Mom!"_

_Jack's voice echoed back to him as he walked through his dark and eerily quiet house. His boots clomped loudly on the wooden floor._

"_Dad?"_

_Suddenly he heard the sound of something connecting to the ground. His head snapped in the direction of the living room. He felt his heart starting to race as he slow inch towards the living room doorway._

"_NO!" _

_He heard a woman scream before another thud._

'_Mom!'_

_He ran forward bursting into the living room, but the instant he did his eyes widened in fear. Both of his parents were on the ground, still conscious but bleeding with three men standing over them. He let a scream which alerted the intruders of his presence. One of them quickly grabbed Jack and roughly pinned him to the floor. Try as he must but he just couldn't get away, his heart was now pounding in his chest, he could barely breath. The remaining two men grabbed his parents and pulled them to their knees. Jack could do nothing as he watched on helplessly as the men tied blindfolds to their eyes._

"_Ya know this all could have been avoided if ya had just given us the money but..."_

_Tears rolled down from Jack's eyes both from fear from what was happening and the pain of having a full grown man sitting on his back. The men then held gun to the back of both of their parent's heads._

"_Too bad."_

_Suddenly everything seemed to moving in slow motion, from the bullets ripping through the air then through his parent's heads. He could only cry as his voice failed him at the last minute. His parent's bodies fell to the floor, motionless. Blood splatter everywhere, on the floor, walls even on him._

"_So what do we do with the kid?"_

"_We're not getting paid for him."_

"_Well then…"_

_Jack suddenly froze at the feeling of the man who had him pinned running his hand on Jack's exposed neck._

"_Wow kid, your skin as white as snow and oh so smooth, hehe."_

_A cold shiver ran down Jack's spine at the man words. Suddenly the man's hands started wandering around, touching more and more of Jack. Jack started to cry even louder as the man started removing articles of his clothes, Jack never felt this helpless in his entire life._

'_Please! I don't care who, please…please…make it stop!'_

_He pleaded and pleaded but to no avail. The man then started to pulled down Jack's pants._

'_Nonononono!'

* * *

_

"Jack!"

Jack proceeded to fail around wildly as he felt someone's hands on him thinking they were that man. He was suddenly pulled into a tight hug which stopped all his movement. Just as he was about to struggle again, the voice called out to him again.

"Jack, calm down it's only me."

Jack's eyes snapped open, staring up into the ruby red eyes of his teacher. His initial fear completely disappeared at seeing his teachers face and he let his head drop into his chest, he could feel himself shivering still in fear from his dream. Youko allowed Jack to rest on him as he petted the boy, trying to comfort him.

"I-I'm sorry Youko." Jack said in a broken tone.

"No, it's alright Jack. Just try and get to sleep."

After a bit more pats, Jack fell back asleep. Youko gently tucked the boy away and left out the room. Youko let out a sigh as he leaned back on Jack's closed bedroom door.

_What was that all about?_

Youko turned his head to see a young girl with long grey hair tied in two ponytails by two black ribbons. She was wearing a black dress with matching dress shoes. Her pupil less grey eyes were staring up at him expectantly.

"Ah Kiri I was wondering when you'd show yourself."

_The boy's mind dragged me out, now tell me what happened._

"He had a dream about the night his parents were killed."

_Ah._

"He must have been thinking off the past before going to sleep."

The girl nodded.

_Well I'm going back; keep an eye on him while I sleep._

"Right."

With a finally nod from Youko, the girl faded away. Youko pushed off Jack's door and disappeared downstairs.

* * *

Next Time: The Second Bout


	4. The Second Bout

**Revenge never tasted so sweet**

Disclaimers: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters nor make a profit from this story. What I do own is this story plot and Youko.

Warning: Cursing, Sexual Content, Blood

* * *

It had been a few days since Jack's triumph against the monks but the thing that Chase couldn't seem to shake from his mind was the mysterious man that was with him. He looked oddly familiar but ever time Chase tried to remember the memory was slipped away; it was starting to get on his nerves. So with a frustrated sigh, he gave up on trying meditating and walked off to the training room to vent his frustration. He only got in 30 minutes of training before Wuya walked in. She had a look on her face that was a mixture of annoyance and nervousness.

"How much stronger do you think he'll get if this continues?"

That question caused Chase to pause in his training and turned to the witch.

"Wuya, are you actually _scared_ of that worm?" Chase said with a smirk.

Her head shot up, her narrowed in a glare.

"No, that's not it!" She shouted in her defense.

"Oh really? Well don't you worry about Jack; I'll being keeping an eye on him." Chase said with a chuckle, before resuming training.

Wuya gridded her teeth as she glared harshly at Chase but bit back on the sneer comment she was going to say.

"Anyway, about that man… did he seem _strange_ to you?"

Chase paused once more surprised at her question and turned to her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well before I was too focused on Jack to notice but when I started trying to sense him out but couldn't."

There was a small pause before Chase replied.

"…So then my hypothesis was correct, Jack's teacher isn't human."

"Yeah, but the strange thing is he isn't a spirit either. While sensing him out it was like I came to a wall blocking me from getting a good sense of his power. I've never felt anything like this before…"

Chase let out a deep sigh. This is was getting more frustrating by the minute. Suddenly Wuya felt a familiar sensation and her eye narrowed in a mixed of confusion and annoyance.

"Again?"

Chase turned to her.

"What is it?"

"A new Shen Gong Wu is going to reveal itself soon."

* * *

A strong wind blew over the grass fields of the training grounds Jack's teacher had transported them too. Youko was standing a few feet away from in front of Jack with a serious look on his face. Youko had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing casual clothes, jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. Even though this kind of attire seemed plain, Youko's natural beauty made it look majestic.

"Alright Jack, before the new Shen Gong Wu activate, I want to train you a little better in using that katana."

Jack nodded, listening intently to the man's words.

"I'm going train you personally, I will also use my magic so make sure to use that katana understand?"

"Yes!"

Youko smirked; he did love Jack's determination.

"Alright, ready yourself Jack!"

Jack nodded, falling back into a defensive position, katana poised in front of him. His eyes were hardened and focus straight at Youko.

"I'm ready!"

"Good!" Youko said before rushing forward, running straight towards Jack.

Jack stayed in his defensive position, waiting for Youko to reach arm length but just as he was, he disappeared. Jack's eyes widened as he looked around himself wildly.

_Jack, keep focus and sense him out. Remember don't ever lose your concentration._

Jack took in a deep breath, calming himself and closed his eyes and focused hard, trying desperately to sense him out, not the left or right, and not under so then...

_Above!_

Jack's eyes snapped open and brought the katana above himself, successfully blocking the kick meant for his head. Youko's gleaming red eyes were wide in excitement and a wide smirk was plastered on his face. Though Jack had blocked the attack, the matter of Youko pressing his weight down on the blade was causing Jack to lose balance. So Jack thrust his weight back pushing Youko up and off the katana. Youko flipped back in the air and landed gracefully on the ground a few feet away.

"That was good, Jack"

"Thank you." Jack said with a confident smirk on his lips.

"Now, let see you deal with magic."

Youko the lifted his left hand and suddenly it was engulfed in a light blue flame. Jack gulped, he saw Youko only use his flame once and that time… Well let's just say, the people who he used it on won't need to worry about children for a long time and that was something Jack didn't not want to experience. Jack once again brought the katana in front of him. Youko brought his arm forward, the flame danced around his arm and suddenly the very tip of it transformed into a dragon's head. It glared at Jack, letting out a loud screeching roar. Jack took a step back in fear as he felt his heart skip a beat.

_Calm down Jack; remember that Youko won't harm you and that I am here to protect you._

Instantly Jack felt his rapidly beating heart slow to it normal pace as he let out a sigh and stared completely calm at Youko. Youko gave the boy a smirk, Jack's almost unnatural ability to adapt never seizes to amaze him.

"You better be ready, Jack! Because here it comes!" Youko said thrusting his arm forward, causing the blue flamed dragon to lash out and go rushing in Jack's direction.

Jack stood his grounds even with the raging dragon growing ever closer to him.

_Good, Jack. Remember never let fear break your concentration. Always keep a level head because it could be the difference between living and dying._

Jack's ruby red eyes were trained on the dragon coming at him, never did he break away from his trace like stare he had on the dragon. Suddenly everything became slower, Jack took in a deep breath as the dragon had finally reach with in his striking range.

_Now!_

Jack became like lighting as he suddenly sprinted towards the dragon, the katana poised in front of him ready to strike. The dragon let out a roar as it curved itself changing it's direction and went straight for Jack's fast moving legs. Jack's body was on autopilot as it jumped into the air avoiding the ground attack by the dragon, but just as dragon went to turn to try to attack again, Jack brought the katana down, piercing it straight at the center of its head. A loud screeching roar rang out before the dragon disappeared in a blinding light. The field was silent as Jack raised t his feet, his eyes were glowing darkly which disappeared as he turned to see Youko walking up to him.

"That was excellent, Jack."

"Thank you Sensei!"

"It's time for us to go Jack, come." Youko sad turning as a portal appeared before the two of them.

* * *

A gentle wind blew through the mountain forest; random animals were scurrying through the air, completely oblivious of what was about to happen to their home. Suddenly a black swirling portal appeared in one of the clearings in the forest. Out stepped both Youko and Jack. As soon as they did, the portal disappeared having served its purpose. Jack looked over the area, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Youko, where is the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Up top that tree." He said pointing into the distance at an over grown oak tree that towered over all the others.

At first Jack's couldn't see it but with a little bit of strain, he saw a sparkle at the top of the tree.

"Whoa..."

"Well let's get moving before the rest of them get to it."

Jack watch as his teacher started to walk ahead.

"Wait, you're staying?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I didn't expect you to join in."

"I most likely won't but that is depending on what _**he**_ does."

"Who are you talkin- oh."

Jack felt his heart clench a little; of course Youko was referring to Chase.

"So I'm still not strong enough?" Jack mumbled, eyes averted to the ground.

"Not yet, but give it time."

Jack nodded as he followed behind his teacher.

It didn't take them long to reach the tree, but the same thing went for the monks as well.

"Jack Spicer!"

Jack let out a sigh before turning to the monks.

"It's you guys again, back for more?" Jack mocked with a smirk.

The monks glared coldly at him, but now weren't the time to talk. Jack quickly turned back to the tree and suddenly jumped into it. The monks were caught off guard by that, the old Jack usually would barged so more especially given the conditions. The monks quickly over came their shock a they also bound up the tree after Jack. Jack jumped up from branch to branch, the monks right behind him at this rate Jack would reach the Wu before them. Omi pulled out the Orb of Tsunami.

"Orb of Tsunami, Water!"

Suddenly a whirlwind of water surrounded Omi and like a canon shot Omi out. Omi reached the top easily and saw the Shen Gong Wu and reach out for it. Just as Omi touch, Jack's hand came down on it as well. Omi and Jack glared at each other, the Wu shining under their palms.

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to-"

"A Xiaolin Showdown"

Jack's and Omi's eyes both widened as they both turned to see Chase; his left index finger was placed on the edge of the Shen Gong Wu. Jack cursed in his head; this was defiantly _not_ what he wanted.

"It will be a three way battle, the last person standing wins the Shen Gong Wu." Chase finished.

Omi and Jack reluctantly nodded.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" They all yelled in unison.

In a suddenly flash of light, the surrounding area morphed. The tree suddenly grew to impossible heights and the surrounding mountains created an oval like cage around the overgrown trees trapping everyone inside. Luckily for Jack, when the area morphed it caused Omi and Chase to separate from him giving him time to think.

"Gong Yi Tanpai"

Omi's voice echoed in the dense forest and so the showdown began. Jack made quick work of trying to sense out his opponents, Omi he found wasn't too far away from him but as for Chase. Jack let out a frustrated sigh when he found that he could pin point Chase, though he could guess that Chase wishes to watch then strike, so for now he'll deal with Omi.

"Orb of Tsunami!"

Jack quickly jumped onto a different tree to avoid getting hit by the mini tidal wave that had been rushing towards him. Jack glared over to Omi as he landed on a branch to a tree that was almost directly opposite to his.

"Prepare to be defeated, Jack Spicer!" Omi announced pointing at Jack.

Jack just scoffed.

"Go ahead and try!"

Omi wasted no time jumping onto Jack's branch. Omi then raised a fist to punch Jack in the face which Jack easily averted and countered with a kick. Omi blocked then knock it away before bring his own foot up to kick Jack in the face. Jack raised a hand and caught the foot and used that to send Omi sailing through the air towards a nearby tree. Omi's back hit the tree with a loud thud and he fell onto a branch underneath him. He clenched his teeth together to silence the yelp of pain that threaten to tumble out of his lips. He quickly regains his composition and just in time to block the punch coming at him. They continued to exchange blows, both completely unaware the Chase was not too far off, watching their battle with interest. Jack and Omi broke apart from their fighting frenzy; both had smirks on their faces.

"You fight very well, Jack."

"Same to you Omi."

And they were back to each other's throats. Jack threw a punch which Omi raised his arms to block but that was just what Jack wanted as he quickly pulled back the punch and dealt a well aimed kick to Omi's unprotected waist. Omi's eye widened as pain jumped up his spine, while Omi was thrown off Jack reached behind him and grabbed the katana, whipping it out slicing Omi across the stomach. Omi jumped back to up some space between him and Jack, holding his stomach in pain. Omi clenched his jaw together and ignored the pain from his wound and summoned his element.

"You have been a good foe, Jack but it time to admit defeat!"

Omi then sent a blast of water in Jack's direction. Jack quickly dodged out of the way only to be attack again, which Jack's counter was to slice the water away. This continued for a good few minutes until both Omi and Jack were exhausted. Jack had a scratched from the blunt force of the water. Omi's wound was still bleeding and now that he had exhausted his element power, he was pretty much defenseless. Jack raced at Omi and before Omi could raise his arms to defeat himself, Jack slide and kicked up, dealing a upward kick to Omi's chin. The power behind Jack's kick made blood spill from Omi mouth as he flew back then fell back to the ground. Omi tried hard to sort of his mind as the pain and the tiredness of his body started to mix together until he suddenly lost consciousness. Jack panted as he pulled himself up straight, standing over Omi. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Omi which caused Jack to turn away and when the light died Omi was gone. Which meant Jack was alone…with **Chase**. Suddenly a cold shiver went down Jack's spine as he looked around himself, nothing but tree but he just couldn't calm down, he knew Chase was out there, waiting for the moment to attack. And the moment came; Chase suddenly appeared behind Jack and kicked him hard in the side. Jack's eyes widened as pain erupted from his side, he was sure that Chase had cracked a rib or two from that kick alone. Jack went sailing through the air before he skittered across the ground, he could feel pain all over each time he rolled. Finally he came to a stop, rolling onto his back. He slowly rose to his knees, Chase hadn't moved from his spot. He eyed Jack with cold, murderous eyes, and at the time Jack was in complete fear. Never before did he feel such a harsh and powerful sense from Chase, sure before Chase's disliked Jack but never to this extent and that was what really scared Jack the most, Chase wasn't playing around, he was serious going to try and kill him. Jack first thoughts were to get away but he knew that Chase was much quicker than him, as Youko said, he was still no match for Chase. Chase raised a hand to Jack, it started glowing a dark ominous purple. Jack's eyes widened.

'He's going to use magic?'

Jack started frantically search for his katana but found that Chase had it in his hands.

"So this katana is the reason you can cut through magic? Well then, let's see how you do without it shall we?"

A dark smirk appeared on Chase's face. At this point, Jack's mind was thinking too fast to kept up, his heart racing in his chest. Fear was radiating from him which gave Chase all the more glee in seeing the boy shake under his power. Suddenly Chase's let off the blast, for Jack everything slowed. He could only watch helplessly as the blast grew near, at that moment his mind drifted.

'I don't want to die!'

Jack raised his hand up as if to protect himself, not realizing they had started glowing black. So when he brought them up a black blast of energy shot out and smashed with Chase's magic attack canceling them both out. The field went deadly silent, the spectators except for Youko looked at Jack in both confusion and absolute shock. But on Youko's face was a different mixture of expression, one of both excitement and pride. Chase was staring wide eye at Jack a good few minutes, he could hardly believe what just happen, _how_ in the _seven hells_ did Jack know how to use magic? No, scratched that, _**why**_ in the _seven hells_ did he even have that capability? Chase let out a hiss; his hand glowed once again, before Jack was a worm, nothing more. But now, things have change, Jack's not only gotten stronger but by some harsh twist of fate, he had the ability to use magic. Chase felt a pang in his chest, in angered him that someone he thought was more worthless than dirt could actually become a threat. Jack Spicer had become a possible threat. Chase quickly rushed forward, he hate the feeling of knowing that Jack could be a possible threat, it made him **sick**. He raised his hand it was still glowing with his magic and brought it forward targeting Jack, who could only, raised his hand once again to defeat himself, waiting for the pain to come but it never did. Jack peeped out and was surprised to see Youko standing in front of him, holding Chase's hand, stopping his attack cold. Chase's glared coldly at the man who stood before him; Youko had a pleasantly smug smirk on his face that disgusted Chase but also set him off.

"Now now Chase, I'm sorry but I can't have you harming my precious student now can I?"

* * *

Next Time: The Fox vs The Dragon


	5. The Fox vs The Dragon

**Revenge never tasted so sweet**

Disclaimers: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters nor make a profit from this story. What I do own is this story plot and Youko.

Warning: Cursing, Sexual Content, Blood

* * *

Jack felt his heart leap for joy at the sudden appearance of his teacher.

"Are you hurt badly Jack?" Youko asked concerned, but never taking his eyes off of Chase.

"No, I'm fine." Jack responded with a relief smile.

"Good, you've proven yourself well Jack." Youko said with pride brimming in his voice. "Rest up for now, I'll handle this."

Jack nodded rapidly but his enthusiasm died slowly when he heard the positively maleficent laugh Chase gave out. A smirk tugged to Chase's face.

"You must be the one who taught this _worm_?" Chase's words dripping with venom.

Jack felt a jerk in his heart at Chase's harsh words. Youko's eyes narrowed at Chase's statement on Jack.

"First of all, Jack is not a worm." He hissed.

Jack's eyes widened, he almost felt his heart skip at beat at Youko's words. Youko was probably the only person who didn't think Jack was trash and it made him... _happy_. Chase raised an eyebrow, looking both amused and annoyed.

"You certainly have talent, I will give you that. It _pains_ me to see it being wasted on such a…" Chase trailed off as his eyes drifted to Jack before going back to Youko. "_trash_." He finished with look of disgust.

Jack looked down at the last part of Chase's statement, even though he promised to Youko to not be effect by what anyone says about him, it still hurt hearing something like this from Chase. Youko's eyes narrowed to slits before he suddenly lashed out at Chase. Chase's eyes widened, only having seconds to move away from Youko. He landed a few feet away, his eyes trained on Youko. Chase raised a hand to his face, running it over his left cheek and stared down at it. Specs of crimson were soaked in his glove. A spark of rage surged in his body, Chase glared over to Youko. Youko returned the glare full force.

"You must have not heard me the first time." Youko said a deadpan look on his face. "Jack is not a worm or trash as you put it. Secondly, I have absolutely no desire to join you."

"Is that so?" Chase said, not really as a question since he knew the answer.

Youko said not in responds but the look in his eyes was enough of an answer for Chase. Chase brought his left hand up, it was glowing an ominous purple again.

"Pity."

With that, Chase let out a blast of his magic with went straight at Youko, speeding like a bullet. Youko reacted quickly bringing one of his hands down in a diagonal slash, cutting through Chase's magic. Youko's arm was smoking burnt slightly by Chase magic.

"Interesting, it seems like I'll have to put more effort into killing you."

A confident smirk materialized on Youko's face, shocking everyone. Jack stared both amazed and confused at his teacher, he couldn't understand why he looked so…so _confident_. Youko raised his uninjured arm; a blue flame suddenly engulfed it.

"Unfortunately for you Chase, I don't plan to be dying any time soon." He said, his smirk growing ever larger.

Tension was building fast and soon it hurt to breath. Jack forced his frantic breath in his throat, trying desperately to calm down. Then in a blink of an eye, it exploded, Chase and Youko were suddenly locked in battle. Punch and kicks were exchanged, Chase being very mindful of Youko's flamed arm. Everyone tried to keep up with the inhuman speed that Chase and Youko were going at. Then suddenly they broke apart. Both ruffled and bruised.

"I'm done playing with you." Chase said.

Suddenly Chase transformed into his reptile form, his tail smashed the ground angrily. Youko's eyes widened a bit before returning back to normal.

"So this is the power of the Lao Mang Long Soup." Youko said looking Chase up and down before allowing a sigh to pass his lips. "Well then I guess it's time for me to get serious."

Chase gave a look that had a mix of annoyance and confusion. Jack too, was very confused at his teachers words, what more could he be capable of? Youko's eyes suddenly flashed amber and his body burst into a large blue flame.

"YOUKO!" Jack called out, his eyes widened in horror and he felt his heart stop for a moment.

Suddenly the flame faded, and everyone gasped to what was there. Instead of Youko, there stood a large exquisite looking fox. Its fur was a glowing white and its eyes were like rubies. The fox had 9 tails; each tip was made of blue flames. There were strange markings on the fox's body in black.

"Beautiful…" Jack whispered as he stared at the elegant creature.

Its fur glowed in the sun as it stared at Chase. Chase was surprised but easily regained his composure.

"So this is your true form, a kitsune." Chase hissed.

The fox poised itself to attack then suddenly disappeared. Everyone's eyes widened, even Chase's. He looked around rapidly trying to sense out Youko then suddenly he jumped back just as the fox appeared slamming his tails into the ground creating a decent sized crater. Small termers shock the earth around them. Chase quickly countered by thrusting his claw at the fox, ready to tear into it but the fox moved it body like a snake dodging Chase's attack only to sink its fangs into Chase's reptile forearm. A gasp ripped from Wuya's lips as she stared wide eye at the battle before her.

'He actually managed to break through the scales?'Wuya thought to herself as she watch blood trickle down Chase's arm.

With a roar, Chase trashed his arm to dislodge the fox from it. Eventually, it did release his arm and flipped back to put distance between them. But as soon as it touched ground, it disappeared once more. Chase growled, growing very annoyed at this game of hide and seek. Suddenly he felt a surge of energy above him and turning his upward just in time to block the nine tails of the fox. Chase gridded his teeth as he felt like his arms were hit by bricks. The fox suddenly erupted its tails in a blue flame which licked at Chase arms. Suppressing the urge to wince, Chase grabbed the fox by one of its tail before slamming it into the ground. A satisfied smirk tugged to his face at the sound of cracking bones.

'No…' Jack's heart cried at the sickening sound.

The fox let out a loud yelp before quickly jerking its tail from Chase's grasp and lashing out at Chase shoulder, once again sinking its fangs in. Blood dripped from the wound as Chase's roar in pain. Chase's claws gripped the fox by its neck and threw it roughly away from him. The fox easily landed on its feet, analyzing Chase for it next move. Chase hissed as his wounds bleed excessively, this was not what he planned; he had to end this _**now**_. Chase's left claw started to glow with his magic as he charged forward. The fox poised itself, waiting for the right moment. When Chase was in arm's length, the fox leaped into the air, spinning around its body had a ring of fire over it. At the same exact moment Chase brought his claw down in a diagonal slash. The two magic's collided, causing sparks to dance and the earth to tremble under their conflicting powers. Everyone braced themselves as a shockwave blew over them.

'He's actually match Chase's power? Who the hell is this person?' Wuya thought franticly with a small dash of fear.

Blue flames contrasted with purple, red glared into golden yellow. Soon the two magic were too much and exploded in between Chase and the fox, knocking both backwards. Chase slowly skidded to a stop, a new wound on his other shoulder from one of the tail of the fox. Meanwhile the fox as well had a new wound from Chase's claws across its stomach. The fox suddenly burst into blue flames and Youko reemerged.

"We're leaving Jack." He said as he turned towards the boy.

Jack was caught between awe struck and worry as he looked at his teacher's battered and bruised body. He simply nodded, want to hurry and get Youko healed. Their retreat was cut off when Chase called out to Youko.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chase asked, completely livid.

Never had anyone had the nerve to try to walk away from a battle with Chase. Needless to say, Chase was not _happy_ in the least. Youko barely turned to him, before flashing the katana that Chase sure he had just a moment ago.

"All I wanted was this for now. But trust me, we will have our battle Chase. You can count on it."

With that said Youko opened up a portal and with some help from Jack disappeared in said portal. Chase's emotions were in a frenzy but one things was absolutely clear, he was _**livid**_.

* * *

Jack and Youko appeared in Jack's kitchen. As soon as they did, Youko suddenly fell on his ass with a loud 'offmph'. Jack was instantly at his side, frantic like a doting mother to its child.

"Are you ok? Where does it hurt? Can I do something?" Jack asked, speaking a mile a minute.

Youko looked surprised at first before he erupted in bouts of laughter. Jack's face turn beat red in embarrassment. Youko gave him a lazy grin.

"I'm fine Jack, just some scratches." Youko said amused.

Jack pouted, know full well that Youko's injures were more than just 'some scratches'.

"No way, I know your tough Youko but I can clearly see you still bleeding."

Youko sighed, shaking his head. Knowing Jack's stubbornness as he did, he knew he wouldn't be getting away until Jack was sure he was alright.

"Okay, okay."

Youko stood before suddenly pulling off his shirt. Jack almost chocked as he felt his breath get caught in his throat when he caught since of Youko positively deliciously upper body, muscle after mouth-watering ripped muscle. Luckily Youko wasn't turned towards him because it would have been a very awkward explanation of why Jack had been practically devouring Youko's body with his eyes.

'Holy _fuck_'

Whatever god allowed him to view this delicacy he would gladly worship forever. Finally getting control of himself, started to wrap Youko's wounds. Jack's fingers drifted over one of Youko's wounds and a flash of Chase's face appeared in his head. He felt a pang in his heart but quickly shook it away, now was not the time to be thinking about Chase. Soon Jack finished wrapping Youko's wounds.

"All done!"

Youko stood rolling his shoulders and head, feeling the muscles relax before turning to Jack.

"Thank you Jack." Youko said with sincere smile.

Jack's face light up once again and his heart flutter a bit.

"Y-yes your welcome."

"You better rest up; tomorrow will be a big day."

Jack nodded as Youko disappeared from the kitchen. Jack let out a deep sigh, his heart rate slowed to its normal beat.

'I think… I'm falling for him…' He thought miserably, before suddenly dropping his head into his hands.

"_Fuck my life_." Jack whispered with a groan.

* * *

To say that Chase was upset would be the biggest understatement of the century. Chase was well past the point of being upset. He was fucking _pissed_. Chase had instantly gone on a destructive war path as soon as he and Wuya arrived back to his palace. His cats and Wuya knew very well that while Chase was like this, it would be best for their health and safety to stay the hell out of his way. Chase was currently in the training halls, abusing the hell of a poor training dummy. His fight with Youko flashed through his mind and in a surge of rage, he dealt a deadly kick the training dummy, knocking the head clean off. He was pleasantly pissed off about both the battle and how Youko just walked away from him! To make matters even worse that-that _insect_ was still alive. An image of Jack smiling up at Youko, eyes shining with endearment flashed through his head. Before Chase could stop himself, his right hand was thrust right through the training dummy in a fit of fury. Instantly after, Chase looked shocked at what he just did. What was _that_ all about? Chase let out a frustrated sigh, it was probably due to the fact he hadn't sleep yet. With that said Chase was away from the training room but vowed to himself that if- no _when_ he battle Youko again, it would utterly and completely **destroy** him.

* * *

Next Time: The Other Side


	6. The Other Side

**Revenge never tasted so sweet**

Disclaimers: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters nor make a profit from this story. What I do own is this story plot and Youko.

Warning: Cursing, Sexual Content, Blood

_AN: So Sorry for the long wait, updates will continue normally!_

_*Edited, thanks guys  
_

* * *

"_Jack_" A familiar voice whisper into my ear.

I moaned, rolling over onto my side, snuggling my head further into my fluffy pillows. I could faintly register the sound of a low, deep chuckle. Soon I felt someone's hand fall gently on my side, right on my waist and the person started to softly shake me awake.

"Jack, It's time to wake up." The voice whispered again, traces of amusement embedded in its tone.

I moaned once more, swatting the hand away weakly, mumbling under my breath groggily.

"Five more minutes!"

I then rolled over again so now I was on my stomach. The person sighed before suddenly I felt the covers being ripped from me. Since I was curled in them, I ended falling out of my bed to the floor with a thud. I moaned as I slowly sit up, rubbing my head in pain. Youko was standing on over me with my covers under his arm, looking very amused.

"Not very graceful today huh Jack?" Youko joked, a smirk preached on his face.

"Very funny, Youko." I said, scratching the back of my head, standing up.

He chuckled.

"So what are we learning this time?" I asked in wonder.

His happy appearance faltered slightly, something I instantly took notice to.

"It's time you truly understand your lineage Jack."

At the word 'Lineage' my face grew confused as I tried to make sense of what he meant.

"What do you mean my lineage?" I asked, uncertain.

"Do you remember when I told you that you came from a very powerful bloodline?"

"Oh! Yeah, you said it was my mother's right?"

"That's correct. I would love to explain more but it takes a while to get there so I suggest we leave now."

"Okay!"

Youko looked me up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Jack, I appreciate your enthusiasm but it would be wise to dress yourself a little more … appropriately?"

I looked down to see I was only my grey heart polka doted boxers before blushing.

"Sorry about that." I said my face still red as a tomato before turning and walking over to my dresser. I quickly threw on a black fitted shirt and a pair of skinny jeans which I have fallen in love with since my 'rebirth'.

Turning back to Youko, I just realized what he was wearing. Youko was wearing just simple button down collar shirt that in Jack's mind seem to be amplifying Youko's muscles, and to make matters worse the skin tight Levi jeans seem to just stick on Youko's legs did him wonders. To sum it up, Youko looked _hot_.

"You um looked nice Youko…" I mumbled under my breath, hopefully not sound like that love-struck girl that I was feeling like on the inside.

Youko gave me his normal foxy smirk but for some reason today it seemed all the more sensual.

"Same goes to you too, _Jack_." Hearing my name roll off his tongue even seemed different and the look in his eyes didn't help at all.

I looked away; face burning hearing his throaty chuckle.

"Anyway, let's get moving alright?"

"Y-yes!" I said turning back to him trying to force my blush away.

Youko nodded and suddenly a portal opened up in the middle of the room. Both Jack and Youko walked through and just as instantly they were transport to a temple of some sorts. The temple looked very similar to the Xiaolin Monks temple except it seemed to be a bit bigger in size and everything red was black which gave the temple a very grave and dark presence.

"This place feels….dead..." Jack said softly while looking around cautiously.

Not hearing a response from Youko, I turned to see that he wasn't ever there anymore! My eyes widened but quickly narrowed as my sense flared up trying to figure out what was going.

'What in the hell is going on?' I thought to myself, glaring around.

"_Jack_"

I spin around, poised to kill. A snowy white fox stood there, its amber eyes glowing mysteriously. Black lines ran from under its eyes down the rest of its body and tails were whipping around. Wait tails?

"Youko?"

The fox nodded its head, sitting in front of me.

"Um not that it matters to me but why are you in your true form?"

'_Because there is a barrier around this place that forces me too'_

I just nod, Youko walks ahead of me leading the way. As we enter the temple, the ominous feeling that I was getting worsens.

"Youko what's up with this place? I can't feel any traces of life."

'_That will be explained soon, Jack.'_

We continued to walked down a seemingly endless stone pathway. We passed numerous of dead trees and flowers, I haven't seen an animal in sight, nor any people, it is really starting to freak me out. Soon we arrive at this giant gate, looking around; it seemed like the world ended at this gate. The wall on either side of the gate seemed to be as high as the sky and as long at the earth, I couldn't see anything else.

"What now?"

Again no answer. I turn to see that Youko effortlessly disappeared once again. Twirling around myself, I realized that this time he didn't transform or anything, he was 100% gone.

"Youko!" I called out, my heart picking up speed.

"_He can't help you right now child."_

I whipped around at the sound of that voice. There sitting on a rather large rock was a tiger. A big, razor fanged, man-eating (probably) tiger. The tiger though was very different from any normal tiger; it had similar symbols to Youko's fox form on its sides. It fur was inverted and instead of normal orange was white. The one thing that popped out were its piercing golden eyes like it was searching through my soul.

"Oh shit…" I said backing away slowly from the beast.

It stepped down gracefully from its perch, watching me with predatory glee.

"_Who are you child? Speak."_

"J-Jack Spicer…"

"_Spicer? Delila's son?"_

"You know my mother?"

The tiger didn't reply, instead it began to move closer. I continued to step back, reaching behind me to grab the katana that I luckily remembered to grab before leaving. Watching the motion, when the katana came into view the tiger stopped.

"_So it is true…You've finally awakened."_

Suddenly the wind around started to blow like crazy, I had to block my eyes because of its force. Though just as I did, it stopped and I quickly looked back at the tiger. But there was no tiger, in its place was a woman who looked around the age of 25, short black hair which framed around her face, the tips of her hair were a snow white. Her deep gold cat eyes were staring unnervingly at me. She was wearing a traditional black and white kimono but the top had some sort of ancient writing over it. She wore no shoes on her feet which immediately made me notice the sharpened nails on both her feet and hands.

"Let's see how good he's trained you." She said a mocking smile resting on her face.

"What-"

I quickly brought up the katana to block her heel drop kick that was directed to the back of my head. Throwing her off, She flipped gracefully in the air before landing back on the rock with catlike grace. A wide cattish smile grace her face as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh he's trained you well boy..."

She kicks off of the rock and comes speeding towards me. I poise myself but just as she's within striking range she disappears. My sense went on over drive to locate her and just in time for me to block the kick she was going to throw at my waist. From there it was a battle of speed, she threw a kick, I blocked. Her speed was unreal, I could do nothing but block.

"He did train you good but..."She trailed off suddenly disappearing once again.

It didn't take long to locate her as she reappeared directly in front of me but she was moving too fast for me to retaliate. She suddenly brought her leg up, perfectly arched though it stopped short of my chin by a few centimeters. I looked at her both shocked and confused as to why she stopped.

"It's still not good enough." She said, disappointed in her voice.

Just then the very edge of her heel gently touched my chin. In a whirlwind, pain raked my body and a sudden upward force took me off my feet. I sailed into the air, my mind slipping into unconsciousness, the last thing I saw before my world turned black was golden eyes looking at me.

'_I'm sorry Jack.'_

* * *

_"Mommy, what's this?"_

_A young boy, no older than 6 held up a strange looking pendent, his bright red eye glowing in curiosity at the trinket. A woman, no doubt his mother based on the similarities, who looked to be in her mid/to last 20's looked over at him and smiled._

"_It's from my sister."_

"_Auntie Lia?"_

"_No Jackie, I had another sister, someone I wished you could have met." The woman says with a sad looked on her face._

_She gets up from her seat to walk over to the boy, picking him up and holding him up. The boy smiles brightly and in an excited voice asked._

"_Was she pretty mommy?"_

"_Yes Jack, she was very pretty." His mommy replied, chucking. "One day this pendent will belong to you Jack."_

_The boy smiled big and bright. "Thank you mommy!"_

* * *

I could faintly hear the sound of yelling which pulled me from my pleasant dream.

"Terra, I swear that if in the next few minutes he doesn't wake, I'll rip you apart."

"Oh _please_! I dare you to try it, you traitorous fox!"

At hearing Youko's voice, I tried to open my eyes. Everything was blurry until after a few blink my vision cleared. What stared back at me was the wooden of the ceiling, it seems I was inside of a building no doubt, I turned my head and eyes widened. I was defiantly inside of a temple but what kind I have no idea. The temple was dark, the fire pit in the middle of the room served as both a heat and the only light in this room. From what I could see there were strange statues step up around each quarter feet of the circular room. The monks here didn't looked at all like the monks I was used to seeing instead of traditional red and gold, their robes were black and white. There were only three monks in the room though, two were in deep meditation while the last one who I guess was a master was standing in between Youko and that woman from before. They were glaring hotly at each other.

"That's quite enough you two! Either way, Jack has awaken due to your constant bickering!"

At hearing I was awake, Youko turned and walked over to me.

"Jack you're alright? Nothing hurts?" He asked concerned.

I blinked, surprised at his sudden mothering. "Yes, Youko I'm alright, just really confused. Where are we?" I said, nervousness laced into my voice as my eyes drift from the woman to the monk.

The monk walked closer with a smile. "You are in a place between heaven and hell."

My eyes widened as my mouth fell open.

"Welcome to Limbo, Jack."

* * *

Next Time: Family


End file.
